Calling cards and international cellular calling plans typically require an international caller to dial a separate phone number, such as a local or toll-free phone number, before dialing an international phone number. These local or toll-free phone numbers provide a less costly method to place international phone calls by connecting callers to an exchange that can subsequently connect the caller to a destination associated with the desired international phone number. However, reliance on a single direct local or toll-free phone number can cause congestion at the corresponding exchange, thus preventing the caller from being able to complete the international call or resulting in a low quality connection.
Therefore, a new method and system for utilizing direct inward dialing numbers to connect the wireless device to the destination associated with the international telephone number to increase the likelihood of the international caller successfully connecting to the international destination is needed.